The Ring Rangers
Red Ranger |Member 1 = Guile Black Ranger |Past Member 1 = Gary Oak Blue Ranger |Past Member 2 = Octodad Orange Ranger |Past Member 3 = Waluigi Purple Ranger |Past Member 4 = Groose Salmon Red Ranger |Past Member 5 = Mr. Satan Yellow Ranger |Company or Group 1 = Other (Game Character) |Company or Group 2 = Nintendo |Company or Group 3 = Anime Character |Company or Group 4 = Capcom |Debut Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-02-11 |Intro Music URL = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjsDeap2oko |Intro Music = Paper Mario - Attack of the Koopa Bros. |Status (Active/Dissolved) = Dissolved |Impression (Face/Heel/Neutral) = Heel |Biggest Enemy = The Disciplinary Committee |Other Enemies (Link Each Name) = P.R.A.T.S.}} "Ring Rangers, disperse!" In VGCW The Ring Rangers were the primary antagonists of Season 7. This group of seven masked VGCW wrestlers have been attacking main eventers to try and change the main event landscape of VGCW. The Rangers' first appearance was when the Discipinary Committee noticed some oddly dressed folks backstage. However the Dark Age of The Law kept them occupied until the Rangers attacked Little Mac and Haggar, and then came out to reveal their intentions: to change the main event landscape. However, the Committee was hot on their tail, and captured the Orange Ranger, unmasking him as an ordinary dad, who apparently had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. After that, Seifer cornered the Blue Ranger, who was revealed to be Gary Oak, who'd quit the Rangers due to his rising managerial career with Illidan. Subsequent events showed the Rangers had no idea who was under the masks themselves, and had apparently been gathered together by an outside party. These also seemed to be kinks in their unity, as the Black Ranger was obsessed with having Duke Nukem being targeted. Meanwhile, the Purple Ranger left the group, with his parting remarks heavily implying it was Waluigi under the mask. To make matters worse for the few remaining Rangers, Billy and Jimmy of the Permanent Ranger Abolishment & Termination Squad dealt a savage blow to their ranks after they overextended, targeting Ganondorf as he was in the middle of a ring announcement; before they had the chance to test their luck against the dark lord himself, Salmon Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger were beaten down by the Dragon duo. However the mysteriously named Solider Black - responsible for directing the Rangers' attack on Ganondorf - was nowhere to be seen. As it turned out, the pair of P.R.A.T.S neglected to unmask the two rangers after their confrontation. Luckily, Seifer picked up the slack backstage by intercepting the exhausted Salmon Red Ranger, who was promptly exposed as Groose. During the interrogation that followed, Groose revealed there was a seventh Ring Ranger - known only as 'Boss Red' - apparently the mastermind behind the formation of the Ring Rangers. He also confirmed suspicions that the Rangers were anonymous; members were not aware of the identities of their fellow Rangers. Under threat of violence against his hairdo, Groose had agreed to lead Seifer right to the elusive Boss Red. However, P.R.A.T.S. ruined the attempted undercover operation due to a massive error in communication. The next week, however, Dan and Seifer cornered the Yellow Ranger, and after a beatdown, the Yellow Ranger was unmasked as Mr. Satan, who'd been promised a chance to return to his old glory. Later that night, the Red Ring Ranger used the PA to address the groups hunting for him. He would reveal himself at End Game 7, and unmask as well. The catch was that only one of the men looking for him could face him. As it turns out, Dan was selected to be the representative after the Dragons took down the Disciplinary Committee. Red Ranger unmasked himself to reveal...none other than Johnny Cage! He quickly put Dan down for the 3-count, setting a good sign for his VGCW career. Shortly after, Cage implied he never ordered the Rangers to attack wrestlers backstage, pointing towards Soldier Black being the true culprit. Legacy *Groose would form his own stable in Season 8: Metal Madness, most likely a continuing cry for attention. *Mr. Satan saw his unmasking as a wake-up call to leave. Planning on managing his daughter for WVGCW, he was attacked by The Practice before former partner Dan turned up to save his skin. The two parted on good terms. *Gary Oak became manager for much-reviled Illidan Stormrage. *Waluigi became Casual Champion for the 2nd time before losing to Gray Fox. *Guile's machinations ensured Johnny Cage would be hated by nearly everyone backstage. *Johnny Cage fought against former subordinate Guile in Season 8, attempting to clear his name. *Octodad kept on being an ordinary human dad.